


Peter Parker the sweetheart

by Saltysaurus_rex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But only to Peter and Thor, Loki is nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is Worthy, Peter is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysaurus_rex/pseuds/Saltysaurus_rex
Summary: Every one needs a friend. Scratch that, everyone needs a Peter Parker in their lives.Some super short things related to Peter Parker being a blessing.





	Peter Parker the sweetheart

Tony was tired. He was abso-fucking-lutely exhausted. He sort of wanted to sleep, but he urgently had to finish the upgrades on Peters Spider-Man suit or they wouldn't be able to go on patrol like Tony had promised. As he expertly tried to identify the error he'd made Peter's excited expression crossed his mind and he smiled. He had to get this done to make the kid happy, even if it took him all night. He felt a little guilty, however, he'd promised Pepper that he'd get some rest.. Tony sighed, surely she'd understand?

The man was so entranced in his work that he hadn't even noticed Peter entering the lab until the boy sat down next to him and pulled out what he presumed to be Physics homework from school. He didn't say anything at first, just gave the kid a nod of the head in acknowledgement of his presence. They sat there for a little while enjoying eachothers company when Peter spoke up.

"Mr Stark, it's almost 4AM y'know." he scribbled some answer onto his paper before looking up. "You should sleep soon." 

Tony scoffed. keeping his gaze locked on the suit he was working on, "I could say the same thing to you kid, and anyway, I need to get this done if you want to go on patrol with me tomorrow." A small smile appeared on his face and silence ensued throughout the room. Then, out of no-where, the Spider-Man suit slipped from his grasp and he felt his feet leave the floor. "Pete, what the hell?! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, you gave me no other choice." He sighed and began to carry Tony out of his lab. "It's bed time, Mr Stark."

"Peter, no. I am an ADULT." In response to that peter shrugged, but Tony had a plan. He wiggled free like an absolute mad lad and attempted to make a run for his lab where he planned to lock himself in. He didn't get very far. 

" _It's time for bed, Tony._ " Okay, maybe that scared the shit outta him, even just a little bit. He stopped trying to escape after that, but even then Peter wasn't taking any chances and full on sprinted to Tony's room and putting him into bed. 

Peter tucked Tony in as if he was a child, giggling quietly when Tony leaned up slightly to ruffle Peters hair. "Goodnight Dad, we can always go on patrol together another day." They shared a brief smile before Peter said goodnight and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as Tony was seconds away from falling into a deep sleep, he jolted awake, waking up Pepper in the process. She groggily asked him what was wrong to which he replied, "He called me _dad _."__


End file.
